


Not a Hero

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Confusion, Episode: s05e05 A Novel Approach, Guilt, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for 5x05. What Stiles was thinking about when he stayed home from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

Stiles looked down at his hands and saw the blood, Donovan's blood still coated them even though he knew somewhere in his mind that it wasn't really there.

He had blood on his hands before. He had even killed people before, but he had been possessed at the time. While it had been his hands, it hadn't been his mind directing his hands to hurt people. This time around there was no strings, he wasn't a puppet this time around, it had been all him.

Maybe he's not really dead, a small part of him argued. Maybe he had walked out. Except that by now he probably would have attacked again and the rest of the bodies had gone missing at the same time as Donovan had.

Part of him felt sick thinking about it, thinking about Donovan's body with that bar through it. That bar that he had put there, even if he had only been trying to save his life. He had just been trying to injure him to get away...or maybe that was just what he wanted to tell himself. Donovan had been trying to kill him. If he had survived then he would be back to finish what he had started. Not to mention that he had threatened his father. It was part of the reason that he hadn't stuck around in case they thought that he had done it on purpose to protect his Dad ...or was it?

Things never used to be this complicated, but that was his fault as well. If he hadn't dragged Scott out in the middle of the night to look for a body than none of this would have ever happened. He and Scott while they would probably still be unpopular, would probably be in class waiting anxiously for the bell to ring so they could play video games or something. Instead, Stiles was staring at his hands and the crimson liquid that stubbornly stayed on them.

One of the worst parts in all of this was that life would not slow down. The Dread Doctors, the ones who had made Donovan into what he had become, were not going to wait a week while he wrapped his head around what he had done. They weren't going to wait for him to figure out why had called the police then hid in his jeep. Why he hadn't just called it in and told the police the truth -that Donovan had been trying to hurt him and he had done what he had done to defend himself,

They weren't going to wait for him to figure out why he hadn't told anyone though he had some hints on that one. Shame.

Scott had fought several people and had managed to remain good a hero, not a killer, and he...he already had blood on his hands. So much blood on his hands, so many people who had died because of him. This was different because it had only been him this time and he in the end had ended another life to save his own. That didn't feel very much like what a hero would do. Then again he wasn't really a hero because a hero wouldn't have so much literal and figurative blood on his hands.

He wasn't going to get a week to figure it out though and it knew that so he gave himself one day. One day to try to process it by lying and saying he was sick and staying home from school. He took that one day because he knew that was all that he was going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I watched 5x05 really late and then came tumbling out afterwards. Let me know if it's any good/makes sense as it was written really late at night.


End file.
